bad_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael (Vampire)
Raphael aka Raph,' '''is the secondary antagonist of 'Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is considered as a hot head and help his family. but unfortunately in The Crypt of Dracula he was bitten by Dracula and became one of the monsters recruited by Savanti Romero continued to do Dracula and savanti bidding.'' The Crypt of Dracula After renet send the Turtles Back in Time search for Dracula as she gave them new outfits the team was under attack by werewolves however raph was separated from the team and was chased by werewolves however they disappear however he was attacked by a unforced who had bit him and leaving him unconscious which only gave him a few hours to transform into a vampire. the next morning after the team found out that's werewolves weaknesses with silver they ran away however they realize that raph is not with them as they found his location Leonardo wanted to know what happened Raphael explained that he could not remember everything happened so fast however Dracula pretended to be an innocent man explain to them do not go west that bad thing means that happened there death he hypnotized raph to tell them that they should go to east obey his master and tell them that they should go to the other direction. however they meant Vulko and his daughter agree to help them she noticed that Raphael was not feeling so well however along the way she begin check on raph but she realize that he has been bitten by the evil one Vulko everybody that he should not bite anyone or he will become a full vampire. That night raph woke up from his nap but unfortunately he became a half vampire and tries to bite mikey who scream the top of his lungs and almost Bite him but Esmerelda put Garlic on him she tells the others that he is only half vampire when she explains that the garlic should hold him off for now But unfortunately for the others Raphael has saved his master from being kill by Leo and agree to fight side with his master he ask Dracula if he can bite Michelangelo's blood but Mikey became completely disgusting telling anyone that no one is not biting him as raph ask him to join their side so they can drink blood which scared Mikey completely Dracula provoked Donnie and telling him that he doesn't have enough faith to activate the light of his staff proving him wrong he believed in his brothers including himself and burn Dracula's head and use it on Raphael as well as he was forced to join forces with savanti now the team has to have a plan to save Raph or he be lost into the dark side forever. The Frankenstein Experiment” Unfortunately raph was still brainwashed asking his master he can drink some blood tonight from his borthers or renet (possibly not ) saying him spiders and rats are one thing that he need blood Dracula explains that he will Feast upon their blood when the time is right savanti became very upset asking him when they're going to rule the world Dracula tell him do not provoke him however they're ruining the world was interrupting by the turtles raph pleases his master if he could torture them agrees with raph request Dracula tells him that he can do whatever they want with them and make sure they are not in their way. The mummy created hallucinations of their worst fears Mikey's fear was the pizza man Leonardo's fear of the Shredder who is not over Master Splinter's death renet fear was savanti and Donatello fear Casey Jones and April who was already turned into vampires raph look at his family and a homicidal maniac way enjoying the torture raph tell The Mummy to make them suffer more however after Michelangelo found out set the mummy display Mind Tricks on them he tells everyone that the hallucinations are not real Raphael turns into a bat telling everyone it will be easier if he drinks their blood telling them that they're both get something out of this that he'll become a full vampire and they will be his minion services Mikey wanted to know what was the question again he tries to manipulate his family and to join their side that they can rule the world together Leonardo did not like the side of Raphael because he was brainwashing was forced to do their bidding however they all rejected his offer after the answer of no he tries to attack his family unfortunately for Raphael the sunset have rise up and he was forced to retreat with the other monsters. After the sunset went down the monsters waited for the right time to attack however savanti thanks everyone for making Frankenstein that he doesn't need to do all the work Raphael calls everybody fools as Dracula hypnotize the doctor and Order Frankenstein to destroy the turtles Donatello free the doctor from Dracula ask the doctor realize that he was trick and order his son to destroy the monsters that tried to turn him against the turtles however the place was on fire Raphael has think Igor who was forced to do savanti and Dracula's bidding throw him out the window meaning his Services is no longer needed. Raph appeared to Donnie twisted his head was scared Donatello completely however he begins to fight with Donnie Raphael tries to bite Donatello as Donatello suggested with the doctors blood it can help raph tells him that he doesn't need any help he had no choice but to use the light on his brother Raphael begins to panic and tells him to keep the light away from Donnie have no choice but to drop raph which results of being chain up with the laboratory destroy the team has to find another way to save raph Raphael begins to struggle through the chains calling them fools that they cannot outsmart the master Dracula is recruiting his monster team as they speak telling them that they have already lost and hissses. Category:Vampires Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Henchmen Category:Brainwashers Category:Delusions Category:Male Villains